Concern for Nulfaga
Concern for Nulfaga is an optional quest in the main quest of . Walkthrough Quick walkthrough #Speak with Queen Aubk'i in the Throne Room of Daggerfall Castle. #Travel to Shedungent in the Wrothgarian Mountains. #Enter the throne room and speak with Nulfaga. #Return to Aubk-i and receive a reward. Detailed walkthrough At any time after reaching 3rd Level, enter the Throne Room in Daggerfall Castle, and speak with Queen Aubk-i. She will express concern over King Gothryd's grandmother, Nulfaga, and ask the player to check on her at Shedungent castle in the Wrothgarian Mountains. Around 150 days are given to complete the quest. Upon arriving at Shedungent, enter the castle. On the automap, there will be a secret door directly at the T-intersection. The destination is on the other side of that door. *Quick route: click on the green dragon banner next to the door and respond with "shut up" to open the door. *Alternative quick route: successfully cast Open on the hidden door to open it. *Long Route: go west at the T-intersection. Follow the corridor as it goes up some stairs (north, south and west), Go left (south) at the top of the stairs and right (west) at the T-intersection. Go left (south) through the door as the corridor ends (do not go through the door directly in front) and down the stairs (east). Go north through the door at the end of this passage. Pass two corridors on the left (west) and go through the door at the end of the corridor. To the left, on the north wall of the corridor, will be a door. Go through it, go west and then north at the first intersection. Cross the rope bridge (still going north) and through the door just north of it. Go east and then south at the end of this passage. Go up the ramp and follow the passage east until it ends. Go south until reaching the Throne Room. If the portcullis is down, there is a lever in a side room in this passageway that will open it. There will be two enemies, in the Throne Room. After dealing with them, go up either set of stairs to find Nulfaga at the top. Activate her to find out that she is not quite sane. Activate the lich statue near the south door (respond "shut up") to open the door and the dungeon exit will be directly in front. Report back to Aubk-i. The reward will be a piece of enchanted jewelry. Aubk-i should've said what the reward will be before accepting the quest. Journal Aubk-i, the Queen of Daggerfall, has asked me to check on the condition of her grandmother-in-law, Nulfaga. I am to go to Nulfaga's castle Shedungent of Worthgaria, and have to talk to her to see if she is well. I have 150 days to report her condition to Abuk'i and get my reward. Gallery Nulfaga.png|Nulfaga Nulfaga Doorman.png|The skeletal doorman behind the easy entrance easter egg ru:Проведать Нульфагу Category:Daggerfall: Main Quest